After the Break Up
by PhoenixOwl0905
Summary: What happens after a break-up between Germany and Italy? Especially when Prussia invites Germany to Italy's party, a one that, unbeknownst to the German, he wasn't invited to. GerIta Side note: I wrote this a couple of months ago and didn't know I didn't upload it. Sorry. But it's one of my favorites, enjoy. And again, sorry for the wait.


GerIta

Germany's mind came to a blank as he beat the eggs and sugar together, starting his cake. He baked more than usual. Ever since he and Italy had separated, his mind became a swamp of depression. To keep his mind off of things he would bake and clean whenever he could. He didn't like to admit it, but the separation from the man nearly destroyed him on the inside. But he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on more important things.

As he cracked eggs and added them into the mixture his brother walked in. Prussia turned and smiled as he saw his brother focused on his baking.

"Hey there, bro, baking sweets for your awesome bruder?" He joked around.

"If you want you can have some of the cake once I'm finished." Germany grouched, he didn't like people disturbing him during, well, anything.

"Kesesese~ bruder, you need to lighten up. Why don't you come with me to Italy's party tonight?" Germany tensed at the mention of Italy, furrowing his brows as he shut his eyes.

"And why would I want to go to _his_ party?" Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Kesesese~! You're not still mad about that break-up you and Feli had? It's been over five months!"

"And your point?" Ludwig finally turned around to face his older brother.

"My point is you two should get over it. You two were such good friends . . ." They were silent. Prussia rummaged through his mind, thinking of ways to convince his brother to come. "Besides, when he invited me, he asked if you were coming. He sounded real hopeful."

"Really?" Germany's eyes lit up. ". . .Well than why didn't he just invite me himself?"

"Perhaps he wanted to talk to you in person after being separated for so long. After all, you two haven't spoken in five months."

"I suppose that makes sense." Germany grumbled to himself. "I'll go."

"Awesome!" His brother said with a wink. "Hurry up, the party is in an hour." He walked out of the kitchen, Gilbird following right behind him.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose thinking of how he easily gave into his brother's persuasion. He turned off the blender, proceeding to wrap the batter in plastic wrap. He knew it wouldn't be as good when he went to finish it in the morning, but it was better than tossing it out and wasting it.

Prussia pulled up the driveway of the Italian's house, hearing the light commotion going on inside. As they got out of the car Germany looked up at the house, noticing the beautiful architecture. He was in such a trance that he didn't even notice that they were at the door.

"Gilbert, wait!" Prussia turned around, lifting his eyebrow, confused.

"What is it baby bruder?" Germany blushed as he struggled to get out the next words.

"I-I don't know . . . I don't know about this."

"Aw come on! Isn't he the reason you came tonight?"

"Um… yeah."

"Then go in there and win back you're Italian boy toy!"

"Prussia!"

"Sorry."

"Ve~, Prussia! It's so nice to see you!" Italy said as he stepped out of the house, quickly hugging the albino.

"Hey Feli. It's nice to see you too." He complied, hugging back and spinning him around to show off, as usual. Germany bit his bottom lip out of jealousy. He wasn't going to deny it, his brother and Italy always did have a close relationship. But he shook it off. After all, Feliciano wasn't really his.

Italy quickly took a step back from Prussia as he saw Germany to his right. He shook,

"Oh! G-Germany! I wasn't told you'd be here." He sputtered quickly.

"Oh really, I was told otherwise." Germany blushed, glaring at Prussia who was quickly making his was inside, taking off his jacket. Germany and Italy awkwardly followed him inside.

"Smells great, Italy." Prussia complimented, deeply inhaling the scent of the cooking sauce. "Can't wait. I think the awesome me will go chit-chat until dinner is ready." With that he walked off into the living room, pouring himself a glass of white wine and immersing himself among the crowd of nations. Germany took off his coat, not making eye contact with his ex and walked off to the living room.

A few people fell silent as Germany entered, whispering to each other as he passed them. He already knew what they were talking about. They were gossiping about the break-up, how he had the nerve to come. Few even gave Germany distasteful glares as he made his way to the other side of the living room. He ignored this and continued to sit down on the sofa where Japan was sitting in solitude.

"Hey, Japan." He grumbled as he sat down.

"Good evening, Germany. I did not expect to see you here." He said with a soulless-like stare. Japan was never one to avoid the elephant-in-the-room, which Germany supposed he liked.

"Apparently everybody else didn't expect me either. Italy even looked surprised when he saw me at the door."

"That's because Italy didn't want him here." France said, interrupting. He wedged between the two. Germany quickly turned all of his attention over to France.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, nobody likes to see their ex at a party, now do they? Especially when it's your own party, why do you think he didn't invite you?" France said while sipping on his wine. Germany breathed heavily as he became frustrated. "Nonetheless, I think he's secretly happy to have you here." He whispered to Germany with a wink. France got up and, at the same moment, Italy appeared from the kitchen with his normal gleeful expression.

"Dinner is ready!" He said equally as cheerful. Everyone got up, hurrying over to the beautifully decorated dinner table, ready to eat.

As they sat Germany's mouth watered, remembering the great taste of the Italians great cooking. Italy served the pasta, filling the plates as everyone passed them down the table until everyone had their own. The dinner was wonderful, filled with mewls of pleasure from the great taste. Of course, France went on about how Italy loved his cooking and how he helped but neither Germany nor Italy paid attention. They exchanged awkward glances once and a while, most of the time just looking down at their food and playing around with it.

France took notice of Italy not eating as fast as he usually does.

"Are you okay, mon ami? You've barely touched your food." Everyone looked over at Italy, including Germany. Italy nervously shook his hands in front of himself.

"It's nothing. I just skipped my siesta to prepare for the party! Really!" Italy lied, a few people knew it. They all just went back to their pasta. All except for Germany, whose eyes just lingered on the Italian.

After dinner, everyone began to leave. Prussia got drunk, as usual, and was driven home by Austria and Hungary earlier. Only a few people remained, but they were all gathering their belongings, preparing to leave.

Germany walked down the hall, reminiscing of the times he'd spent at Italy's house. He thought back to the great memories he and Feliciano had made together. Although it was dark, he felt a slight peace as he waltzed down the hall.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the muffled sounds of people in the kitchen.

"What's really wrong Italy? And don't tell me the siesta crap you're trying to pull on me."

"France, it's nothing."

"Come on, Feli. You can tell me anything. Nobody's here but us, everybody left." It was slightly true.

Italy was quiet for a moment, finally setting the dishes in the sink.

"It's just . . . it's Germany." Germany's heart sank and he pressed his ear closer as if it would help him gather more information. "I didn't want him here, and then he was here, and it felt weird seeing him after so long and the way we left off. And he didn't even bother to try and talk to me."

"Aw . . . my little Italy," France put an arm around him, "it's going to be okay." France leaned in dangerously close when Germany decided to step in, hearing enough.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Italy and France both looked up at Germany standing in the doorway. France smiled as Germany walked further into the kitchen.

"Not at all, I was just leaving." Italy shot him a worried look, but France quickly picked up his things and began to leave. "I have things to attend to. New Year, new starts." And with that he was gone. They stood in silence for what seemed as if an eternity. They avoided each other's gaze when Italy turned back to the dishes and finally spoke.

"You'll be going now, si?" Germany was shocked at the cold tone of Italy's voice. _Didn't he just say he wanted to talk? Wasn't he upset that they were so distant this evening? _Germany felt his blood boil and snapped.

"How could you be so cold?"

"Ve~." Italy let out, slowing his movements in fear.

"You know, I didn't have to come! But that's what you wanted, isn't it? You invite the whole world but exclude me! And then I'm dragged here by my brother only to be stared at and ridiculed this whole evening! I was told that you wanted me here, that you were excited and wanted to patch things up, but no! I was wrong! And who's the one to tell me that I'm wrong?! France! Out of everyone you tell France that you don't want me here and that you hate the sound of my name?! You're . . . you're fucked up." He finally let out, letting out the last part in a harsh low tone. "You hurt me Italy. I know that we're not together anymore, but you hurt me. I hope you're happy." Italy was emotionless for a moment, letting everything Germany said sink in. Then the tears pooled in his already closed eyes. Germany felt a little bad, but not enough to take back most of what he said.

"Germany . . . I didn't . . . I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to?! Is that all you can say?! Nonetheless, I can't believe you cared so little about me that you would do this." They were silent once more as Italy tried to compose himself.

"You're *sniff* wrong."

"Pardon?"

"I said you're wrong!" He sunk a bit at his own outburst, but continued. Germany was taken aback, and he felt his face redden. Tears streamed down Italy's face. He was not someone who was good at being angry, so sadness was the next best thing. "I never wanted to break-up, but you kept ignoring me! Every time I tried to get close to you, you pushed me away because you were busy or too tired. It made me feel unloved and unwanted." He glanced up at Germany, opening his eyes to look right into his icy blue ones. He could see the sadness in his eyes, cascading his face and staining his reddened cheeks. "You made me think that you didn't love me, when I loved you so much . . . when I still love you!"

Germany said nothing, as he attempted to let in the information Italy just gave him. _He does still love me? _His heart swelled as Italy closed his eyes once more and looked down to the ground, still crying.

He couldn't stop himself from going to him, pulling him into his arms once again. Feliciano buried his head into Ludwig's, inhaling the scent that he missed for months now. Germany rubbed his face in Italy's auburn hair, feeling the softness upon his face. They stayed like that, feeling the love that had been absent for months enclose them.

The moment felt right, so right. Germany lifted Italy's chin up so that their faces were inches apart. He stared into the slighted parted brown eyes of Feliciano, seizing the moment to take his lips for his own. His tears wet the side of Ludwig's face as they deepened the kiss. They pulled away and stared at each other, though Feliciano closed his eyes once more. Though he initiated it, they were both shocked and left breathless.

"I'm so sorry, Feli, so, so very sorry. I was an idiot, to let you slip away from me like that," He shook his head, "I'll never forgive myself. . . nor will I let it happen again." The last bit of tears fell as Feliciano smiled and leaned back into the kiss. This time Ludwig made the kiss passionate, sliding his tongue along the bottom of Feliciano's lips. He picked up on Ludwig's hint and parted his lips slightly, allowing their tongues to collide and invade each other's mouths.

As they kissed, Ludwig picked up Feliciano, who wrapped his legs around his waist. They moved through the halls, clumsily knocking things over, but too into the moment to care. Ludwig bit and nipped at the skin around Feliciano's collar bone, causing him to throw his head back and moan,

"Ve~ Ludwig." As they moved up to the bedroom, Ludwig thought back on their first and only encounter such as this. The night they lost themselves to one another, it was one of the best nights Ludwig ever had.

They opened the door to Feliciano's cool bedroom. The window had been left wide open, allowing the bedroom to be several degrees cooler. It was an accident, but it allowed them to savor each other's body heat that much more.

Ludwig set Feliciano down, breaking a kiss for a brief moment only so they could shed off their pants and boxers. Their erections stung slightly against the cool air of the bedroom. Ludwig wasted no time in admiring the look of Feli's hardened length. He walked over to him, gripping his ass and pushing their erections together in painful bliss. They let out sighs of lust. Feliciano wrapped and arm around his neck, running his finger through the short locks on the back of his neck. Meanwhile he used his other hand to run his hand up Ludwig's shirt, feeling the muscles on his chest. He missed the feeling of Ludwig's muscles. The ones that used to encase him at night, the ones that were always there to protect him. Their foreheads pressed together as they panted together.

"I've missed you Ludwig." He said as their sweat was cooled by the night air.

"Me too, how long has it been?"

"Seven months." Feliciano responded, circling his fingers in the hair where his neck and head met.

"Too damn long." They resumed their kissing, falling on the bed in a mass of tangled limbs. They discarded the rest of their clothing as Ludwig rolled on top of his small lover, admiring his nude, lustful body. He was flushed and sweating slightly from excitement. He put a hand on the side of his face.

Ludwig thrust his hips forward, grinding his own length onto Feliciano's. The friction of their sensitive erections rubbing together as Ludwig continued to push down caused moans and whimpers to escape their mouths. Sweat gathered on Ludwig's brow, immediately cooling from the night air as he pounded Feliciano harder into the bed.

He slowed down, making Feliciano thrust his own hips upward to regain the sweet pleasure. Ludwig chuckled darkly, leaning his head down to Feliciano's ear.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, letting his breath linger for a moment too long. Feli shivered at those words as the breath hit his ears.

Ludwig trailed butterfly kisses down his jaw to his neck, slowly easing towards his collar bone, lingering at each spot. Feliciano threw his head back as Ludwig found one of his nipples. He twirled his tongue around the pink nub as his hand toyed with the other. Ludwig marveled in the way the Italian arched his body towards the delightful feeling of Ludwig's lips.

They broke apart and Ludwig held up three fingers to Feliciano's lips, which he sucked without hesitation. He remembered that much from their last encounter. Actually, he hardly forgot anything. Once he deemed his digits slick enough, he pulled them out of the petite man, placing the index near Feliciano's entrance. He placed a kiss on his cheek as he inserted his finger.

Although they had made love before, it was only once and it was long ago, long enough for Feli not to be used to the feeling of love making. He squirmed around, trying to get used to the feeling of the digit in his hole.

"Sh." Ludwig whispered against his cheek, kissing it. "Relax meine liebe." He pulsed his finger in and out, adding a second finger soon after. He scissored them, stretching Feliciano for the real thing soon to come. After a few more thrusts, he added his third and final finger, looking for something this time. He curled his fingers, trying to find…

"Ludwig!" He cried breathlessly as his prostate was brushed against. Ludwig pulled his fingers out, followed by a whimper from the Italian, but he was cut short as he felt Ludwig position himself. He was at Feli's entrance, feeling the heat emanate off of him. He took one of Feliciano's legs and rested it on top of his broad shoulders, readying him.

"I love you, so much Feli." He said softly as he slowly entered him. Feliciano let out a cry of pain as Ludwig's large member filled him. Ludwig gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut as he forced himself not to move around Feliciano's warm, tight encasing. Feli's hands gripped onto the sheets.

He was finally fully sheathed in his Italian. The only sound came from their heavy breathing and the air quietly whizzing through the window. Ludwig trembled slightly as Feliciano waited for the pain to melt away.

In his blank mind, Feliciano took notice of the way Ludwig's member pulsed in time with his heartbeat, calming him. He wiggled his hip for the sign that it was okay for Ludwig to move. He thrust slowly, still letting the latter get used to him, but the want to pound ferociously still ate away at him. Still, Ludwig couldn't help but savor Feliciano. The way he felt around his manhood, the way he panted still so innocently as they made love cause Ludwig's heart to swell even more than before.

He took Feliciano's head and cradled it against his shoulder. The need to be closer, to feel their bodies against one another, it was too great. The feeling of being with Feliciano, his Feliciano, gave him such undeniable happiness. It caused the same feeling to beat throughout Feliciano.

Along with Ludwig's impressive length slowly thrusting in and out of him, the feeling of his erection brushing against Ludwig's lower body was too great.

"Mmmn, faster . . . Ludwig." Feliciano moaned as his leg fell from his shoulders and around Germany's waist instead. Ludwig propped himself up with his two arms by Feliciano's head, as Feli gripped his broad shoulders.

They moaned loudly as their pace sped up, even Italy was rolling his hips up against Ludwig's each time he thrust into his lover. The mattress creaked with their furious love making. Ludwig could see Feliciano gleam with the sweat that emanated off of his body.

"Ludwig! There!" Feliciano cried as Ludwig hit his prostate. Their moans of pleasure filled the bedroom. He pressed his chest onto Ludwig's, their sweat sticking them together in a more intimate way.

Ludwig felt ready to spill, but knew Feliciano wasn't quite there yet. He blew on the curl on the left side of the Italians head. Feli sucked in a sharp breath as he blew and even began to lick the curl that dangled delicately. "Ludwig! I-I'm going . . . uh . . . again!"

"Cum for me, Feli." He whispered those words delicately into his ear darkly and lustfully, sending the Italian over the edge. He came, soiling their stomachs and chests. As he did his hole clamped around Ludwig's, allowing the man to cum, filling his lover with his essence.

They lay in the same position, panting over their vigorous love making session. Ludwig thrust in once more, earning a twitch from Feliciano. With that, he pulled out and collapsed right beside him, scooping him up in his warm arms, the same muscles Feliciano felt so drawn to.

Ludwig pulled the covers up. As he buried his head into the crook of Feliciano's neck he heard soft whimpers coming from the small man. He instantly became worried and looked over at his face.

"Feli! What's wrong?" Feliciano just smiled.

"Nothing," He wiped his eyes, "I just love you so much, and hated the past five months for walking out. I love you, Ludwig." Ludwig smiled, kissing away the tears.

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano."

"Ti amo, Ludwig." They snuggled together and fell asleep with each other's warmth.


End file.
